Embodiments of the present invention relate to cloud computing, and in particular to management of software applications through the cloud.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In general, a cloud computing configuration may comprise a central system (e.g. service provider cockpit) that is configured to monitor a plurality of customer tenants. Such a customer tenant may comprise a virtual machine, on which the Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) software of a single customer may be run. Such a virtual machine can be accessed by business users via the Internet, for example with a web browser.
Customers typically run a same software version of a complex ERP solution. This ERP solution may comprise several applications belonging to different business areas. In particular instances, examples of such applications may relate to management of financial information, supply chain management information, etc.
The business process status of these different applications, may be evaluated periodically (e.g. daily or weekly). To perform this monitoring business process status may be read from different customers, and from different business areas, on a regular basis.
However, the multiplicity of different customers and different business areas needing to be monitored, can lead to compatibility issues. In particular, it can be difficult to integrate status information originating from various different customer tenants and different applications. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods allowing management of software applications through the cloud.